What They Truly Feel
by chimera88
Summary: Years after Bulma and Vegeta had Trunks, Vegeta decides to sacrifice his life in order to save his family and the Earth from Majin Buu. Moments before his sacrafice, Vegeta reflects back on how the relationship came to be and what they truly feel.
1. Cold and Dark Night

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please leave any helpful comments/reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns DBZ and all the characters in it.**

**Chapter 1 - "Cold and Dark Night"**

"Trunks, listen. You need to take good care of your mother."

_His mother_.

With a simple mention of her, Vegeta's mouth formed a smiled. He began to remember that faithful night in which their love for one another began to bloom.

* * *

Vegeta continued to punch the air.

_I must get stronger!_

He continued tirelessly and without any thought he looked through the window of the Gravity Room.

_It's raining...but what does that matter to me? A little rain can't hurt the Prince of all Saiyans._

The minutes passed by and became hours. He continued training, his mind never forgetting his mission and his father's instruction.

_I must train to become a Super Saiyan! I cannot let a low-class Saiyan humiliate me! I must be stronger and retain my honor._

Once again, he stared outside and noticed that the rain had increased dramatically. He, reluctantly, decided to leave the GR. He couldn't stay any longer. The thunderstorm was becoming stronger. Even a Saiyan can't defeat the wrath of Mother Earth.

Upon entering Capsule Corp, he noticed her in her lab, working away.

She had been different lately. They didn't have their daily arguments. He didn't understand why a woman as stubborn as she had stopped arguing with him. Ever since the Gravity Room exploded, she had been checking on him constantly; he repeatedly told her to leave him alone, and she, persistently, continued to check on him. She was as stubborn as he and he hated that about her. But he was impressed with the fact that she didn't seemed to fear him

_I don't know why she doesn't listen to me. At any moment, I could kill her. Maybe she thinks that boyfriend of hers-_

It was then when he realized that her annoying boyfriend hadn't been around for weeks.

_So that's it._

A smirk came upon his face.

_One less annoying earthling to deal with._

He decided to shower, since his stomach began crying for food. A Saiyan must eat if he wants to continue growing in strength.

As he finished his shower, he went downstairs for dinner. He had heard Dr. Briefs saying something about a trip his wife and the doctor were taking that week. Although he didn't want to, he had to.

"SERVANT WOMAN! I NEED MY DINNER!!"

No response.

"DON'T MAKE ME GET YOU!"

He could hear the sound of stomping footsteps coming near him.

"Vegeta!!" the blue haired woman said as soon as she appeared in the kitchen. "You could be more polite, you know?"

"Okay, servant woman, would you _please_ give me my dinner?!"

"I don't understand why I have to make you dinner. I fix your gravity room every time you destroy it. I help you heal when you got injured. Now I have to make you dinner?!"

"Well, you have two choices: one, make me dinner and live another day or lose your life over the simple fact that you didn't fix me dinner, which, to me, is a pitiful death."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Are you sure?" the saiyan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Unbeknownst to them, the storm outside was getting stronger, and at that instant, the electricity when out.

"Great!" Bulma said.

"With or without electricity you _still_ have to make my dinner."

Stumbling, Bulma reached into a drawer and took out matches and candles. She lit them and placed one on the kitchen table and took the other in her hand. She walked towards the refrigerator and reached insides. She took out two food bins filled with food her mother had cooked previously before leaving for the trip.

_I'm glad she left lots of food prepared before leaving. I should eat too. I've been busy at the lab._

"Unfortunately, we're going to have to eat it cold."

"No we won't"

Bulma didn't understand. She saw Vegeta put his hand under the food bin and with a minimal amount of ki, he was able to heat it.

They sat across from each other.

_This would've been a romantic candlelit dinner if I was eating with anyone else_, she thought as she stared at the man across from her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Hmph!"

He rose from his chair. Bulma followed with a candle in her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"B-b-but you can't leave me!"

"Are you scared of the dark?" Even with dim lighting, she could see him smirking.

"No! It's just that I'm alone and I don't like it; that's all."

He chuckled and began leaving.

"Wait!" She ran towards him and stumbled, causing her to fall on top of him.

Vegeta was surprised. He had never allowed a woman to touch him before. He suddenly remembered when he came back after being away looking for Goku. He had come back and Bulma told him he needed a bath. She placed one finger on his chest and instructed him to follow her. He followed, not because he was attracted to her, but because he felt the need to bathe.

He remembered how ridiculous he felt when he wore the pink shirt.

_Never again,_ he thought. _Never again will I allow her to humiliate me like that. I also won't allow her to place one finger on me. Doesn't she know who she's talking to? Doesn't she know I'm the Prince of all Saiyans?_

Yet, at that instant, having her on top of him, he felt the warmth of her body on him. A warmth that he had never experienced before, and, even if he wouldn't admit it, he found it comforting.

This warmth caused him to become a puppet to the passion it provoked. It overtook him, making him forget who he was. And then, it happened.

They kissed.


	2. Loneliness

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I offer you two more chapters I do hope to continue on for a couple of more chapters and, then, maybe start on another FF. I offer two chapter because I feel Chapter Two isn't as good as the first one, so this is my way of making amends. I hope you enjoy it! Keep those reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Akira Toriyama owns DBZ**

* * *

Chapter 2 – "Loneliness"

Bulma sat in the aircraft unable to believe what her eyes had just witness moments ago.

_How could he have done that? How could he have killed all those people? I thought you had changed, Vegeta. What happened to you?_

_What happened to the man I love?_

With that in mind, Bulma's thoughts began to drift back to that night where they had experienced their first kiss.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME WOMAN!" Vegeta exclaimed as he shoved her off him.

"I'M SORRY, VEGETA! I didn't mean to fall; it was an accident!" Bulma said as she fought back.

"Well, now thanks to you, it's going to take all the mouthwash in the world to wipe the disgusting taste of your mouth away!"

"Oh?! Well, I happen to know that there are men who would just _die_ to kiss me."

"They must be old and miserable…"Vegeta murmured.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Even if what you say is true, woman, it doesn't seem your weakling of a boyfriend agrees!"

_Yamcha…_, Bulma looked down as she formed a sad expression on her face. She was still hurt even if it had been two months ago that they had broke up.

Yamcha had invited Bulma to a romantic restaurant. He sounded serious on the phone when he called. Bulma thought that he was finally going to propose, but she was in for a surprise.

"Look, Bulma, we've been together forever, and, recently, you've been different. Ever since Vegeta came to train at your house, you've been distant. When he got injured, you were worried. You didn't leave his bedside, even though you knew that he wasn't going to thank you for it."

"Yamcha…what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is…I think we need to have some time apart."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Bulma could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Yamcha was the love of her life. She loved him ever since she first met him. He was always there when he needed her, and she couldn't imagine continuing her life without him.

"Bulma…I'm sorry…but, I think this is the best for both of us."

Yamcha continued to talk to her, trying to soothe her, but she wouldn't take any of it. She kept crying and in between her sobs she could hear him say things. _You're a beautiful woman… I'm sure you'll find someone. ..maybe later on we'll be able to get back together…this time apart may help us realize that we truly love each other._

_If you truly think I'm beautiful, then why are you breaking up with me?_

Bulma couldn't take it anymore, and she ran out of the restaurant. She could hear Yamcha call her, but she was too upset to listen to listen to anything else he had to say.

_You've broken my heart, Yamcha. You know I love you and you doubt my love._

Vegeta noticed she became sad with the simple mention of the earthling.

"You women and your emotions! Emotions are for the weak! Hmph!" He began to leave, but Bulma, again, tried to stop him.

"Wait! You can't leave me! It's dark and I'll be alone. My parents aren't back from their trip!" As soon as she finished the sentence, the electricity came back on.

"Well, looks like that's been solved!" he began to walk away and then he turned to her and said, "If you mention what happened here tonight to anyone, I swear I will kill you! "

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"Have you forgotten, woman, that I've killed millions without any effort whatsoever. What makes you think that you'll be the exception?"

Bulma was shocked to hear him say this. _Is he really serious?_

As Vegeta walked up the stairs, he added, "I'm sure you're flattered because you got to kiss the Prince of all Saiyans. You should feel honored."

"You arrogant jerk! Would you get off your high horse?!"

"Tsk, tsk," answered Vegeta as he moved his finger, saying no. "Don't forget that with this finger I could kill you instantly without any effort and without you even knowing."

"Well, if you do, I'm sure you're going to have some difficulty trying to repair all the damages you do to the gravity room!"

Vegeta growled since he knew she was right. Bulma began to walk away, knowing that she had won since he offered no response to her comment.

Weeks had passed since the incident that night, and somehow, the arguments between the two intensified. It came to the point that neither Vegeta nor Bulma wanted to see or speak to each other. If Vegeta wanted something, he would ask Dr. Briefs for it; this to him was much easier than having to argue incessantly, which he couldn't afford. Besides, it was better since Dr. Briefs was much easier to intimidate, thus causing Dr. Briefs to agree to do whatever Vegeta asked.

Bulma still couldn't get over the fact that Yamcha had broken up with her. She couldn't believe that it happened. She felt lonely, so she helped her father fix whatever was needed to be fixed in order to forget the pain she was going through because she no longer had Yamcha in her life. She especially missed the fact that Yamcha was always there to protect her when she needed him. She also thought about the kiss she shared with Vegeta, but the pain of not having Yamcha caused her to be blind to what that kiss had really meant to her.

But, one faithful night, it was her father who was to bring Vegeta and Bulma together for the rest of their lives.

"Bulma," her father began, as he talked to her on the phone one night. Her parents had been away on a science convention. "Why aren't you talking to Vegeta?"

"Dad, Vegeta is such a jerk. Besides, all we do is argue, and I don't need that right now," she answered.

"Yes, sweetheart, but you must understand that even if we don't like someone, we must learn how to tolerate them."

"Well, it's hard to tolerate someone like Vegeta."

"I think you should try to make amends with him," he paused and then added, "It was _your_ idea to bring him to our home."

"But, Dad…"

"Your mother seems to like him."

"Mom likes everyone…"

"Yes, but your mother may see something in him that neither you nor I do. She does have a habit of seeing good qualities in everyone." He looked at Bulma and finally said, "Why don't you go talk to him, right now?"

She knew that if she denied it, her father would continue insisting on the issue. "Fine, Dad, I'll go talk to him."

"That's my girl."

She ended the call with her father and decided to go to Vegeta's room. It had begun to rain, and she knew he was in his room, since she had heard him eat a while ago.

Bulma proceeded to go upstairs and when she reached the doorway to Vegeta's room. She noticed that the door was slightly open. She took a peek inside. She saw him standing in front of the window, looking at the rain, in his classic posture, with his arms crossed across his chest.

_What is he thinking about? He seems so…lonely, like he's missing someone. _

Even with the dim light the lamp provided, she noticed Vegeta's facial expression. She had never seen him this vulnerable. She remembered seeing him when he was having a nightmare, but it wasn't the same as this.

_His eyes…they don't have that ruthless and icy stare that they usually have. They have a look of loneliness…no…not loneliness. He misses someone. His eyes have the look of needing someone…someone to care for him, perhaps…maybe, even, someone to love him…_

With that in mind, Bulma decided to finally talk to him, and as she walked into the room, she called him.

"Vegeta...?"


	3. The Answer

**A/N: I don't know if I'll continue with the flashback format that I currently have for the next chapter. You guys tell me if it's working for you or not. This is the third chapter and I do want to continue for about 2 more chapters. I haven't decided yet. This is my favorite chapter yet, but we'll have to see how the others come along. Also, for the next chapter, I do want to hit on the making love theme, but it's not going to be graphic. It's more of philosophical type of language. I don't think I'll have to change the rating.**

**There's also a bonus for the next chapter at the end of this one!**

**Enjoy! Make sure your opinion is heard and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ; Akira Toriyama does. I do own this new sweater, LOL.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – "The Answer"

"Trunks, you are my only son and yet I haven't held you once since you were a baby, have I? Come here, son."

_My son…_

_Our son_, Vegeta thought as he held him for the first time in the eight years of life of his young son. His mind began to drift to the night Trunks was conceived.

* * *

It had been a month since Vegeta and Bulma had shared their first kiss. Vegeta wasn't very fond of the fact that it happened, although there was something different about it. If she had been anyone else and the circumstances were different, he would have killed her at that instant. But because Bulma was useful to him, he didn't feel the need to kill her…at least, not yet. He didn't really try to give it much thought, since what he wanted was to kill Goku; but, there were moments were his thoughts drifted to what happened that night. He didn't understand why, and he kept himself distracted in order not to think about, according to him, something as insignificant as a kiss.

Besides, that day not only marked a month since the incident, but it also marked something more important for Vegeta: the death of his father.

Vegeta had to stop his training not only because of the rain, but also because he couldn't concentrate. Another year was added to the many years of his father's death. Vegeta was always a master of controlling his emotions, but beneath his façade, he really felt sad about his father's death.

_My father…_, he thought as he looked at the rain, while standing in front of the window of his bedroom. _Today marks another year of my father's death. The only man that ever understood who I was. The man who taught me everything I know. He was the only person that truly cared for me. He was the only one who actually came to love me. _

_Even thought I made the others believe that I didn't care that Frieza killed you and destroyed our planet, I do care father. That's why I seeked revenge against Frieza, not only for what he's done to me, but for what he did to you._

_Father, you accepted me for who I was. You didn't see me as an arrogant person; you saw me as your son, the Prince of all Saiyans. You taught me how a prince should act; you were the only person who ever believed in me and who believed that I could become a Super Saiyan._

_Well, here I am, father. I will become a Super Saiyan, not just for me, but for you, father. I will surpass Kakarott and I will make your wish come true._

_I will make you proud, father._

With his father's death on his mind, Vegeta 's eyes became watery. He was going to fulfill his father's dream of becoming a Super Saiyan, even if it meant his life.

"Vegeta…?"

Vegeta startled as he heard his name called. He turned to find her coming into his room.

"Leave me alone."

His voice wasn't as mean and as aggressive as before. Bulma noticed that he had spoken in a gentle tone.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Leave me alone," he said in a louder tone.

Bulma didn't listen and approached him. She looked at him in the face and noticed something.

"Have you been crying?"

"It's none of your business, woman." Again, Vegeta spoke gently, but with a little firmness.

"Is something wrong, Vegeta?"

_She is very persistent_, Vegeta thought.

"I already told you that it's none of your business."

"I'm just trying to help you. Besides, it seems you're emotional about something, so it must be something serious."

"You aren't leaving unless I tell you what's wrong."

"Nope I'll stay here all night if I have to."

_Damn that woman! She really is stubborn!_

"Fine…" Vegeta paused and finally said, "It's my father…"

"Your father?"

"Yes, today marks another year of his death."

"You must have really cared about him…"

"Of course I cared about him, woman!" Vegeta said loudly. Bulma became a little startled, and thought Vegeta wouldn't continue talking, but he did. "He was the only person who loved me and he was the only person I ever cared about. He taught me everything I know. He accepted me as who I was, even if people said I was an arrogant and selfish child." His voice began to crack a little, but he continued.

"I surpassed my father in power when I was a young boy and, even though I was more powerful, I knew he was proud of me. Although he never said it, I always knew he was proud because he believed that I would achieve the status of a Super Saiyan. He was the one to tell me the legend of the Super Saiyan and he was the only person who believed I could achieve it.

When Frieza came along, my father only served him because Frieza threatened him. But when Frieza killed my father, I vowed to get revenge. I didn't show to anyone that I cared about what Frieza had done to our people, but deep down I did care. I could never forgive Frieza for what he had done, especially for killing my father. That is why I vowed to kill Frieza, but when I failed, I felt that I had failed my father also. The only way to make up for this is for me to achieve the level of Super Saiyan.

Now, without him, I don't have anyone else in the world that I love or care about. I only care about myself. And even if there are times where I do feel lonely, I think of my father and I think that my only purpose is to become a Super Saiyan, even if it means that I have to do it alone."

Once he stopped, he felt something in his hand. It was her, holding his left hand in both of hers. She looked at him and said, "I'm glad to hear that you do care about others, Vegeta" Vegeta was astonished at what she had said. "You may look like someone who doesn't care about anyone else but himself, and you have succeeded to appear to be that way, but I can really see that you cared about him." She paused and then added, "I'm sorry for the loss of your father."

Vegeta was astonished to hear the way she sounded. For the first time since his father died, Vegeta heard in her voice what he hadn't heard anyone else's voice: sincerity.

_This woman…she never knew my father and yet she truly feels sorry for the death of my father. All my life, I heard people tell me that they were sorry for the death of my father, but they were all phonies. But she is different. I can tell from her voice that she truly understands what I feel._

_Could she be…the answer?_

Bulma let go of his hand and began to walk away.

"W-wait!" he said. "Don't go…don't leave me…"

Vegeta grabbed her hand and Bulma turned; they looked each other in the eyes. In each other's eyes they found the answer to what they had been looking for. They were each the answer to the loneliness they felt.

He kissed her, and as he did, he knew that she was the answer. When Bulma felt this, she knew he was the answer.

They were the answer to each other's loneliness.

* * *

"Trunks, there's something you must know."

Remembering his father, he said the words he had always hoped to hear from his own father.

"You've made me proud my son."

**Preview for the next chapter:**

Vegeta proceeded to walk to his room, but stopped when he noticed her working away in the lab. He began to observe her. She was fidgeting with something she was trying to repair. He could still remember her smell, and although, he would never admit it, it comforted him. He noticed that there was something different about her. Not physically. There was something else. A change that was recent. He began to think about it, and he finally knew the answer.

But did she know?


	4. The Aftermath

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I've been busy with everything going on with the holidays and other personal things. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I think this one is now my favorite or at least tied with Chapter 3. To make up for not updating so long, I provide with a preview of the next chapter. I've outlined how the rest of the story will go and, so far, it's going to be seven chapters in total. So, three more chapters to go, but I from what I've been plotting, they're going to be great chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Just the crazy ideas of how it all came to be in my head. :)**

**Chapter 4 – "The Aftermath"**

Bulma awoke to find herself in a strange place. Before she could begin to question where she was or what had happened the night before, her heart began to tell her.

She took a deep breath and could smell him in the air.

_Vegeta_, she thought as a smile formed on her mouth. She stretched out her arms and turned, wanting to see the face of the love of her life. But as she turned, her smile turned to a frown.

The other side of the bed was empty.

She asked herself where he could be, but immediately the answer came to her as she looked outside the window while lying on the bed.

The gravity room's lights were on and she knew he was incessantly training for what was to come.

_Of course_, she thought.

She would have expected him to at least stay with her after the night they shared together. But she knew he wasn't that type of person. But she couldn't help but ask the question.

_Had last night meant nothing to him?_

Her thoughts drifted back to that night of passion they shared.

* * *

As the clothes began to strip from their bodies, not only did they reveal their nakedness, but they revealed their vulnerability for one another.

As he began to kiss her body, Vegeta realized that Bulma had a certain amount of control over him. He had felt attracted to other women before, but nothing like this. Yes, she was certainly more beautiful than other Earthling women, but Vegeta was exposed to women like her before and never revealed his feelings toward a woman until now.

He was an expert at controlling his emotions, never allowing anyone, especially his enemies, to view his emotions. He was always seen as a cold and calculating man, who saw emotions as a sign of weakness. He never allowed himself to be controlled by passion.

But now, here he was, making love to a woman that he never thought he'd feel attracted to. He knew that passion was controlling him as a puppet and pulling the strings, laughing at him, telling him that he was weak for allowing this woman expose these feelings.

He thought of this as he caressed her and kissed her, but, for reasons inexplicable to him, he didn't care. He liked the feelings of having her in his arms; although he didn't care about her before, while making love to her, he felt the need to protect her from any harm.

Bulma, at first did not understand what was happening.

"Bulma…"he whispered gently in her ear as he kissed her face.

When she was heard him speak her name for the first time, she realized that she didn't need an explanation. She realized that Vegeta made her feel differently than any other man. Yamcha had been her boyfriend for years and, when she first met him, she loved the fact that he was always there to protect her. But now with Vegeta, it was different. As he caressed her face while moving a strand of hair from her face, she felt protected. He never showed that he cared about her and, knowing him, he would never admit it but she felt he would never hurt her. While making love, she felt him become gentle as ever as if he was afraid of hurting her.

Unlike Vegeta, she wasn't afraid of showing her emotion, but she had never felt like this. She never thought she would make love to a man like Vegeta. Bulma had always dreamed of her knight in shining armor, but she never thought he would be an arrogant man who was selfish. This man whom she had past the last couple of months arguing with daily and had now allowed him to be her first.

As she thought more about it, Bulma realized that he was the true love of her life. She would often ask herself why she cared when Vegeta got hurt while training in the Gravity Room. She didn't understand why she sat in the room next to his bed watching over him. She knew that he wouldn't thank her for and, even if she insisted, he wouldn't take a break from his training to rest. Now, being wrapped in his arms, she knew she was in love with him.

She stayed awake after it was all done. She laid on her side, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful. Then, he began to have a nightmare.

"Kakarott…"he growled.

_It's probably the same nightmare he was having the day of the accident in the gravity room,_ she thought. She moved closer to him, and she pulled him closed to her. She took his head and laid it on her shoulder. She kissed his forehead, gently. He moaned and as he moved his face in her shoulder. Again, he whispered, "Bulma…" and proceeded to bury his face in her hair. He smelled it and she could see a small smile form on his mouth, but it quickly faded. He moved away from her and fell asleep.

She stayed awake a while, in case he would have another nightmare, but she soon fell asleep.

* * *

Bulma rose and decided to get on with her day. She knew that she would have to talk with him eventually, but she had to think about what she had to say.

She was right; night came and Vegeta finished his training. Bulma knew she needed to confront him, but she allowed it to come spontaneously.

"I need you to fix the gravity room. It's broken again," Vegeta said as he walked into Bulma's lab.

"Is that all you have to say?" she asked.

"What else do I have to say?"

"About last night…" she finally began, but before she could continue, he stopped her.

"Look, Bulma," he began, but unlike last night, her name was said in a harsh tone, "last night meant nothing to me!"

"Wha-what do you mean?" her voice cracked and she felt the tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

"I let my feelings get the best of me! I was vulnerable and in a weak position. Thinking of my father's death made me vulnerable and that vulnerability got the best of me. So, if you think you and I can have a 'relationship' you're wrong!"

"But…Vegeta…I….I love you!"

His reaction to what she had said was surprising to her.

He laughed, loudly, and said "Love? Woman, I'm a killer, not a silly human with stupid and unnecessary feelings! Love is a weakness! Besides, I was trained to kill, not to love!"

"So…" she began as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "it meant nothing…?"

"It meant nothing to me! Don't think what happened last night will ever happen again!"

He began to leave but before he stepped out the door, he said, "don't forget to fix the gravity room."

Bulma felt to her knees. She couldn't believe he could be so cold. But, then again, he _was_ a killer. For a moment, she had felt that she had changed him. At least, made him change on how he treated her, but she was wrong.

_I can't believe I actually thought he would change how he acted toward me. I can't believe I just let him humiliate me like that._

_No, Bulma, you can't let him see this weakness. Everything will go on as if nothing had happened. You will forget him. You have to forget him. _

Even if Vegeta and Bulma tried to pretend that nothing had happened, little did they know that this night was the one to shape the rest of their lives.

In the following weeks, Bulma and Vegeta ignored each other, except in the presence of Bulma's parents.

One night, as Vegeta proceeded to walk to his room after a long day of training, but stopped when he noticed Bulma working away in the lab. She was fidgeting with something she was trying to repair.

He could still remember her smell, and although, he would never admit it, it comforted him. He remembered how he had heard other men talk about the smell of women and how when you remembered a woman's smell, it meant she was the love of your life. He had always thought this was ridiculous, but he had remembered her smell since that night. Was she the love of his life?

_No, I can't be thinking about those things. I have to concentrate on becoming a Super Saiyan!_

He noticed then that there was something different about her. Not physically. There was something else. A change that was recent. There was something different about her ki. It had grown, but he couldn't find an explanation. She didn't train nor did anything physically demanding to make it grow.

He continued to think about it, and he finally knew the answer.

But did she know?

**Preview for next chapter:**

"Yamcha?" Bulma couldn't believe he was standing in the doorway of Capsule Corp.

_What is he doing here? Is he here to apologize for breaking up with me? I had heard he was with another woman shortly after we broke up. Is he here to admit to me that he cheated on me and wants to come back?_

"Bulma," he began, "your parents told me everything about..." He looked down to look at her huge belly. "The point is this: I'm here to ask you to marry me."

"What?!"

"Please, listen to what I have to say."


	5. The Proposal

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Again thanks for the reviews! This chapter isn't as great as the last two, but I hope to have chapter six up in the next few days, if I'm not too busy. I'm going to start working on it tomorrow and hopefully it will be up either on Christmas Eve or Christmas day. Remember, there will only be two more chapters after this one, but I'm already thinking about the next story I want to write. **

**Again, I provide you with a preview for the next chapter. I decided not to continue with the flashback format for these chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Happy Holidays everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but Akira is genius for coming up with it! :D**

**Chapter 5 – "The Proposal"**

Bulma found herself sitting in her living room at Capsule Corp. She was eight months pregnant and her parents didn't allow her to do anything, especially her father. He didn't want his daughter to do anything that may be harmful to the baby, even if it meant that he had to deal with Vegeta's requests and having to stay up very late finishing all his work.

Bulma hated the fact that she wasn't allowed to do anything. She was a very active woman and didn't like to sit around and do nothing. But she didn't have any choice that day and sat in the living room looking at fashion magazines, mostly hating the models. Unlike her, they were skinny and could practically fit into any outfit. Unlike them, Bulma found herself gaining weight due to the baby she was carrying. Her feet hurt and she would only get up to shower, eat, and go to bed.

She stared at the window and saw the gravity room. She knew how hard Vegeta had been working and how cold he had been with her. He didn't seem to care about the baby and she recalled when she confronted him for the first and last time about the baby she was expecting.

* * *

She waited until he was done eating. It was past midnight and she knew he was headed to his room soon after he was done with his meal, so she decided to wait for him in the hallway on his way to his room.

"What do you want, woman?!" he was upset that she standing there in front of him, not allowing him to pass. He was tired and wanted his sleep, so he could get up early in the morning.

"We need to talk!" she replied, firmly.

"Make it quick."

"Vegeta, this is something serious."

"I said make it quick!'"

"All right!" she paused and then added, "Here goes…I'm pregnant."

Vegeta stared at her with an eyebrow raised, "Is that all?"

Bulma was surprised at Vegeta's response. "What do you mean is that all?"

"I already knew."

"What?! How?"

"The change in your ki."

Bulma was still confused. "I don't understand."

"Aren't you supposed to be some kind of genius?!" He growled, hating the fact that this was supposed to be the mother of his unborn child. "Every living creature has ki. Since the child in you has begun to grow, his ki has begun to grow as well. Knowing that you're a weakling and since you don't train, the only explanation for your ki growing is you being pregnant."

"Oh…"

Vegeta took a few steps toward his room, when Bulma stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What now?!"

"The baby…what are we going to do about the baby? I mean, _he_ is _your_ child, Vegeta."

He growled and said, "I don't care about the blasted child! I already told you, what happened that night was a mistake!"

"It may have been a mistake to you, but this child is innocent to what happened!"

They continued to arguing, and, without them knowing, Bulma's parents went to see what they were arguing about since they could hear them all the way in the lab.

"Look, Vegeta, I don't care what you say! I'm pregnant and the baby is _yours_! So, whether you like it or not, I'm going to have this baby, and I'll raise it, with or without your help!"

Then, they heard the sound of a glass breaking. Vegeta and Bulma turned to find Dr. Briefs and his wife standing there, shocked at to what they had just heard.

"You're pregnant…?" Mrs. Briefs began.

"…and it's Vegeta's?" Dr. Briefs said, while he trembled in disbelief and fear of the man who had fathered his grandson.

Vegeta chuckled and looked at Bulma. "Looks like you have some explaining to do," he said, as he began to walk toward his room.

* * *

Bulma sat down with her parents and explained what happened. Her mother was thrilled to know she was going to be a grandmother. She was especially happy that Vegeta was the father. She didn't see him as the man who had threatened to destroy Earth, but as a dedicated man, who she considered husband material. Her father on the other hand, was happy to know he was going to be a grandfather, but felt helpless with the fact that Vegeta was the father. Dr. Briefs knew that if Vegeta wasn't going to take responsibility for Bulma and the unborn child, then there was nothing he could do. Vegeta intimidated him, not only because he was very demanding, but because he knew that at any moment Vegeta could kill him.

"Ow!" Bulma complained when the baby inside her kicked. The doctor had mentioned that her baby was the most active baby that he had ever seen.

_I guess his activeness comes from the Saiyan blood in him. Besides, the way he kicks he's probably going to be as strong as his dad._

Bulma continued to browse through the magazine and found herself useless. Then, she heard the doorbell ring. Her mother wasn't around and her father was working in the lab, so, struggling, Bulma went to the door to see who it was.

"Yamcha?" Bulma couldn't believe he was standing in the doorway of Capsule Corp.

_What is he doing here? Is he here to apologize for breaking up with me? I had heard he was with another woman shortly after we broke up. Is he here to admit to me that he cheated on me and wants to come back?_

"Bulma," he began, "your parents told me everything about..." He looked down to look at her huge belly. "The point is this: I'm here to ask you to marry me."

"What?!"

"Please, listen to what I have to say."

Yamcha and Bulma walked outside to talk, sitting on a bench.

"Look, Bulma," Yamcha began, "knowing how Vegeta is, I know he doesn't care about the child. Your father's told me about how he just ignored you when you confronted him about the baby. So, I've thought about it, and I would love for me to be the child's father.

Bulma, do you think someone like Vegeta could be a perfect father to your baby? He's a cold blooded murderer. I don't think that's the perfect role model for your baby. Besides, he's arrogant and hot heated. He's not going to be a good influence on that child. For all we know, he can either not care about the baby and leave after the battle with the Androids and never come back or he could stay here with you and turn this baby into a Vegeta clone."

"Yamcha…"

"I think that I'd be a good father for this baby. I mean, I may not be strong like Vegeta, but I will do my best to protect you and that baby. I'll even give up my life. Bulma, I'll be the perfect father and the perfect husband. I'll give this baby so much love that he or she won't know what do with it.

Besides, Bulma, I hardly believe that Vegeta will change because of this baby. He only cares about himself and his only purpose is to kill Goku. Besides, from what your parents have told me, he hasn't shown any affection towards you even after the night you two spend together. What makes you think he'll show any affection to your child, _his_ child? Bulma, knowing Vegeta, he may even _kill_ his child."

"Yamcha! I don't think Vegeta is capable of that!"

"Look, Bulma, marry me and I'll give you and that baby a life full of happiness. I'll give you a couple of days to think about it."

Yamcha left Bulma wondering and thinking about what he had said.

She looked toward the gravity room and wondered about what Yamcha had said.

_Maybe…_, she thought, _maybe Yamcha is right. From what he's shown, Vegeta doesn't care about me, so what makes me believe that he will care for his child?_

_Yamcha may be the best choice for my child, but…_

_I don't love him._

**Preview for next chapter:**

Vegeta noticed that Bulma had finally arrived and he had sensed that the child had been born. He had finished his training and had already eaten his dinner. While walking toward his room, he noticed the door of a room at the end of the hallway was open. He noticed that the light was on.

He walked cautiously toward the room and noticed Bulma sleeping on a rocking chair.

He turned to find a crib. Seeing that Bulma was asleep, he approached it and peeked inside.


	6. Her Response

**A/N: I just finished this chapter and I know I said I wanted to post it on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day, but feeling the holiday spirit made me change my mind. Remember, this is the second to last chapter. Again, I have provided you with a preview for the last chapter. I may change it a little, because, being the last chapter, I want to make it the best I can. I want to make sure that it's a good ending. I hope I don't disappoint. I've already begun to brainstorm and, with what I've come up with so far, I'm pleased. I hope to have finished this story by next week. Don't worry, I'll be back with another story, which I've already came up with ideas for. And, yes, it's another Vegeta/Bulma fic. For all you Trunks fans (me included) he'll have a bigger role in the new fic.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! Someone mentioned that they considered this story being a satire, but I never intended for it to be one. But we all have an opinion and I appreciate the fact that whoever mentioned that was giving his/her honest opinion.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own DBZ. Akira does. If I did own it, I would've shown how Vegeta and Bulma came together. :)**

**Chapter 6 – "Her Response"**

"So, Bulma, what's your decision?" Yamcha asked, five days later after his proposal.

"Yamcha, I've thought about it long and hard. I mean, I couldn't even sleep well at night because I kept thinking about what you had said," she answered.

"So what's it going to be?"

"Well, I need you to answer something first. Your response is going to be crucial to my decision."

"Sure, ask away."

"What's the _real_ reason you broke up with me? Don't tell me that it was because of me being distant with you. I've been like that before and you never came up with wanting to break up," she paused and then added, "Look, Yamcha, I've heard a couple of days, _a couple of days_, after we broke up, you were with another woman, kissing her without any worry in the world.

If you really want to be this baby's father, then you have to be truthful with me, starting now."

"Bulma…," he stayed quiet for a few moments and then, with a lot of courage he finally spoke. "Yes, the real reason I broke up with you is because I was cheating on you with another woman. But, since you were distant with me, I just felt the opportunity was never better and decided to use that as my excuse."

Upon hearing this, Bulma knew what her response was going to be.

"Yamcha," she stayed quiet for a few seconds and chose her words carefully. "I won't marry you."

"What?! You mean, you're willing to risk raising that unborn child on your own? I know Vegeta, and he is _not_ going to take responsibility for his child. And, if there ever was a day that he showed interest, he probably wouldn't be a good influence on him. He _is_ a murderer. Besides, knowing how stubborn the two of you are, I don't think it would be good for a child to grow up in that environment."

"Oh? And having someone like you as a father going to be better?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yamcha, you just proved to me that you're not the most trustworthy person out there. You lied to me about why you wanted to break up with me. I don't that's a good quality for a father to have."

"But, Bulma, I can change! I _will_ change for that baby."

"Yamcha, that's what you said to me every time we broke up over the fact that you cheated on me. You always said you'd change and you never did. You're still the same Yamcha I met years ago on my journey with Goku trying to find the dragonballs. If you couldn't change for me, who you said you loved so much, what will make you change for this child, a child that isn't even yours?

You talk about how stubborn Vegeta and I are and how it won't be a good environment for him. But is having a father who is constantly unfaithful and a mother who constantly suffers because of this a better environment? I don't think so.

Knowing how jealous you are, eventually, you're most probably going to hate this baby due to the fact that it's Vegeta's. There may be a chance that you'll hate this baby even more than Vegeta ever will."

"Bulma…"

"Besides, I don't think having a father who's a cheater is any better than having a father who's a murderer."

"So you're willing to have your child grow up with a murderer as a father?"

"Whether you like it or not, Yamcha, he _is_ this baby's father and he is…"

"He is what?"

Bulma placed her right hand on her belly and began stroking her belly with her hand, moving it back and forth. "He is the man I love. Besides, he's mentioned before that he's going away to another planet to train, and, well, he hasn't left yet."

"But, Bulma-"

"I'm sorry, Yamcha, but I've made my decision. I will raise this either by myself or with Vegeta, but I _will not_ raise it with you."

"Fine. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Yamcha began to leave Capsule Corp. and as Bulma watched him from afar.

_I hope so too_, she thought.

Weeks passed and Bulma finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Her father was happy to see how the baby resembled him.

While training, Vegeta noticed that Bulma had finally arrived and he had sensed that the child had been born. He had seen her, from the gravity room, walking inside of Capsule Corp., with her parents at her side, carrying a small bundle in her arms, wrapped in a white blanket.

He had finished his training and had already eaten his dinner. While walking toward his room, he noticed the door of a room at the end of the hallway was open. He noticed that the light was on.

He walked cautiously toward the room and noticed Bulma sleeping on a rocking chair.

He turned to find a crib. Seeing that Bulma was asleep, he approached it and peeked inside.

_A boy_, he thought.

He was then surprised at what he saw.

_What? Lavender hair?! Impossible! All Saiyans are supposed to have black hair. Is this truly my son?_

Vegeta was able to answer his own question.

_Of course he's my son. His energy level is higher than any newborn human._

He continued to stare at the child, who was sleeping.

_He looks familiar…_

He thought about for a second and then he came with the answer.

_He looks like that woman's father. I can't believe their genes overpowered mine._

Then, the boy awoke and looked at the man standing over him, blinking his eyes, confused.

_What?_ Vegeta thought. _He also inherited the woman's blue eyes! He could have least inherited my black eyes!_

The boy, after looking at the unfamiliar man, began to cry.

Vegeta covered his ears, not being able to take the child's loud crying.

"My baby!" Bulma exclaimed. She walked as quickly as she could towards the crib, shoving Vegeta aside and picked up the newborn boy.

"Hey!" Vegeta said, after she had shoved him aside.

She didn't pay any attention. "There, there Trunks. I know your dad's a little scary at first, but you get used to his-"

"What?" Vegeta said in disbelief. "You named the boy Trunks?"

"Yes, I did. Trunks," she said, looking the boy in her arms, "I apologize. You never get used to your dad."

"This is preposterous! First, he looks like your family. Then, he doesn't inherit any physical trait of mine, except for my power and to top it all off, you named him _Trunks_?!"

"Yes. I don't understand why you're upset about it. It's not like you care about him." Bulma thought for a moment and finally said, "Is it because you wanted him named Vegeta, Jr.?"

Vegeta growled. "All first born Saiyans who are members of the royal family are named after our planet. This has been done since the beginning of the royal family."

"Oh? Well, we aren't on _your_ planet. Besides, it's bad enough that he has such a mean, ugly, and uncaring father. He doesn't have to suffer more by having your name."

Vegeta left the room, upset over the fact that his son wasn't what he expected him to be.

The next few nights were tough on Vegeta. His newborn son's room was near his and little Trunks would cry incessantly at night, not allowing Vegeta to sleep well.

After a few nights, he finally made a decision. He couldn't take the child's crying anymore and finally decided to leave to another planet in order to train. He also felt that it would help him train at ease without any distractions.

Bulma watched Vegeta's ship leave, while carrying their child in her arms. "Well, Trunks," she said, looking down at the baby, "who would've thought that someone as small as you could get of someone as strong and as intimidating as your father? I'm just glad we got rid of that hothead."

**Preview for the last chapter:**

As Vegeta watched Bulma tuck in Trunks into his bed from the doorway, he couldn't help but accept what Goku had told him during their battle.

He hated to admit it, but there was no way that he could give up his love for his family. He tried so hard during those years after Cell was defeated to not get attached to his family, but eventually he did. Although it was unsuccessful against Buu, Vegeta was willing to sacrifice his life once again for his family. He was willing to do this, because, in the end, it meant their happiness and that had greater worth than his own life.


	7. All They Need

**A/N: Okay, guys, here is the final chapter! I wrote this last night and I'm happy with what came up. I hope you all enjoy it. I tried to tie the ending with the title of the fanfic. Maybe someday along the road there could exist an alternative ending, but we'll have to wait and see. I hope you all liked this story and will continue to read my next story. Expect a one-shot story in the next couple of days. It's a V/B story. I think they will be the main characters for the fics I'm writing for now. **

**Before you go on to read, there are a couple of notes. One, the conversation with Nappa was taken from the manga of Dragon Ball Z. I don't know if this conversation took place in the anime. Also, I know that during the fight between Goku and Vegeta, Goku does mention about how he didn't believe what Vegeta said when he said that he didn't care about Bulma and Trunks. In the manga Goku says "You didn't sell your love for them" when Vegeta said he sold his soul Babbidi. I don't know if this is ever said in the anime. I couldn't find it, and, trust me, I did look at some of those episodes.**

**Enjoy and, once again, thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own DBZ.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – "All They Need"

"Hey!"

He heard his son's voice as he approached to greet him. Trunks touched his father's hand, smiling and rejoicing that he had his father back.

"Yes, I'm…"

He turned his head to see Bulma winking and giving him a thumbs up.

Being reunited with this family brought Vegeta joy. During the battle with Buu, when Goku was ready to unleash the spirit bomb, he was unwilling to do so because Vegeta was in the way. Vegeta didn't care about it, because, in the end, the Earth was going to be saved. He cared about his family and, even if it meant that he had to die once again, he knew that they would live.

Vegeta was upset because Goku wouldn't use the spirit bomb since he was in the way, but, when he saw his family for the first time, Vegeta was grateful that Goku hadn't listened to him. Thanks to Goku, Vegeta was given a second chance to live his life with his family.

When all was said and done, Vegeta decided to leave. He looked down at Trunks, who was standing beside him, and said, "Let's go home, son."

While on their way home, Vegeta turned to see his son in the backseat, sleeping. It was getting late and Vegeta knew that Trunks was tired after a long day. Vegeta began to remember something he had told Nappa years ago during their journey to Earth. Their conversation consisted on the fact that Gohan was able to make some damage to Raditz. Vegeta mentioned that a child with half human and half Saiyan blood was powerful. Nappa had suggested that they use the female human and breed half Saiyans in order to reincarnate the Saiyan race. Vegeta belittled Nappa, telling him, "Do you want a lot of ingrate brats running around with powers greater than ours?"

Now, looking back, Vegeta saw that what he saw before as a threat to him was now, in reality, a blessing. He knew that, in a way, his son was responsible for what he had become now. The future version of his son had made him seen his errors of his ways. When Vegeta saw his son die at the hands of Cell, he realized that Cell could humiliate him, but killing his son was the last straw. He later was able to come to the conclusion that his family was what mattered. Although, before, he would have hated the fact that he had a child with an Earthling, but now he was proud of him. His son was able to become what he had always hoped for and that was what made him proud.

As they arrived home, Vegeta watched Bulma carry Trunks inside and, with the illumination of the nightlights outside of Capsule Corp. he was able to watch her go inside. He smiled and felt that his home was where his family was.

_Kakarrot, you were right. I could sell my soul, but I could never sell my love for my family._

Vegeta went inside and watched, at the doorway, Bulma tuck Trunks into bed.

He remembered how during those years after the battle with Cell he tried so hard to not get attached to them, but, in the end, he began to grow fond of them. He began to like living on Earth and waking up every day to being with his family. He began to learn what happiness truly felt and, because of this, he was willing to sacrifice his life for them. They had given him so much and he felt that it was the only way he could repay them. It was their happiness that mattered most to him, even if it meant giving up his life.

When Bulma was done with Trunks, she decided to talk with Vegeta, but he was nowhere to be found. She decided to go to their room and walked outside, standing in the balcony, watching the stars, even if it was windy and cold outside. She felt she had a long day, and the only way she could relax was smoking a cigarette. It had been a while and she felt the need for one at the moment. She took one out of her full box and began to light it, but before she could put it in her mouth a voice stopped her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit that disgusting habit, woman?"

She turned to see Vegeta leaning against the wall of the house and she smiled a little. Even though before she would have found the fact that he called her woman insulting, now she found it comforting. He didn't refer to her as woman around their friends, only when they were alone. It had become somewhat of a nickname and to hear him say it once more made her happy. He was back home to her and he was back to the way he was.

He approached her and, in one swift move, he took the cigarette out of her hand, putting it out by rubbing the bud against the rail of the balcony. He then threw it and turned to her, took the box with the remaining cigarettes. He then threw it up in the air and blew it up with a small amount of ki. He then turned to her and said, "I sacrificed my life for you and our son so you could live a long and healthy life, not so you could throw it away by continuing this repulsive habit." He paused and then added, in a low voice, "Besides, the smell of cigarette isn't so flattering on you."

He began to walk away and then said, "If you ever smoke any more of those disgusting things again, and trust me I can tell even if you try to hide it, you won't hear the end of it from me, got it?"

She smiled because he had showed that he cared for her and their son.

She ran toward him, taking his hand in hers, just like that faithful night when they first made love. "Piccolo and Krillin told me all about it. I was truly happy to know that you cared. Well, I always knew you cared for us, but I did not think you cared so much that you'd go to the extent of sacrificing your life for us." She paused. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

He turned his face and blushed, pouting because he was embarrassed that even after all these years she was still able to make him blush.

Then, a strong wind came their way and for the first time in a long time, he was able to smell her without the overpowering smell of the cigarettes. The wind caused Bulma to pull near Vegeta, and she hugged him. He hated when she did that and gave her a mean stare.

"It's cold," she said.

She hugged him tightly and laid her head on his shoulder. After she had seen him kill all those people at the tournament, she had doubts as to whether she should wish him back to life or not. But after seeing him now, caring for her and their son, she was happy he was alive. She was happy to know that he had only done that because he was under control. Besides, she was the happiest when she was with him. He acted arrogant and proud when he was around everyone, but when he was alone with her, he was different. She had gotten used to his ways and she loved him no matter what.

Vegeta felt the warmth against her body and thought about how she had changed him. He was a warrior, cold and ruthless, who had spent the first part of his life killing others and conquering planets for Freeza. He was a lost warrior, but found love and that changed him. He didn't need to kill people and conquer planets to satisfy his needs. All he needed was her and their son to be truly happy.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly. She looked up at him, a little confused by his display of affection. He looked at the stars and simply said, "It's cold."

She smiled and said softly, "I love you."

His reply was simple. "I know."

In each other embrace, they knew what was true. Their love for one other had conquered all. For him, her love was able to overcome his detachment and arrogance. He was able to show that he cared, even if it meant only when she and Trunks were the only ones present. For her, his love was able to overcome her insecurities about him. She was able to love him for who he was. Even if they had a heated argument during the day, at the end of day, they still loved each other.

For love was all they needed, and in the end, that is what they truly feel.


End file.
